A Different Kind of Truth
by DigiSim
Summary: [Complete] Very dark. This is also not a sequel to my first fic. It has nothing to do with it, hence the name. If you like Akane, I suggest you turn away now or at least brace yourself. Makes people feel good for some reason.


A Different Kind of Truth  
  
by DigiSim  
  
Dear Ranma,  
  
If you're reading this, it must mean I'm dead. I know you would like an explanation, so that's why I wrote this letter to begin with. What I'm about to tell you will seem impossible, maybe even horrific, but keep in mind that it did happen. I don't know if I am asking for it or not, but I would like it if you could forgive me. I hope that I can forgive myself, and pray that the Kami can do the same.  
  
The first thing you should know is that my mother was never as saintly as daddy made her out to be, not to me anyway. I'm sure that he must have forgotten a lot of the things she did to me otherwise he wouldn't keep going on about her like he does. He knew about some of them and it was because of his intervention that I lived as long as I did. I love and hate him for that fact alone.  
  
I was three when it started. I know what you must be thinking, 'How can anybody remember something that happened when they were three-years-old?' I was forced to mature pretty damn quick because of what she did and every incident was burned into my brain like a cowboy brands cattle. You're not the only one to ever have nightmares either. One day, I went into my parents' room to find my mother and hope to play with her. My version of 'play' was far different than hers that day.  
  
It had started out as simple tickling, her fingers fluttering under my arms or over the small of my back. Sometimes she even got the bottoms of my feet, everywhere her fingers went made me giggle like a nut. I didn't realize until it was too late that the tickles had started to turn to caresses over my nipples and between my legs. Since I was wearing a swimsuit at the time, she had easy access to those areas. Pretty soon, the tickling stopped altogether and the caresses became more forceful. I nearly screamed in panic when she slid a finger into my slit as far as she could and started to wiggle it. All the time she kept saying things like 'This is less than you deserve' and 'You brought this on yourself.' I soon found I was naked and she had her mouth clamped on my mound while thrusting her tongue in my hole over and over. The whole time I just wanted to run and never stop but I was too scared to even move except for when she told me to get into new positions. When she brought out that huge dildo, I almost fainted. I knew deep down where she wanted to put it. When she did, that is when I screamed.  
  
I woke up in the hospital and learned that I had almost bled to death. There was massive tearing of my vaginal walls and the doctor told daddy that I might never have children because of all the damage. It's amazing what people will say around you when they think you're asleep. My mom, and I can't believe I'm still calling her that, kept molesting me but I never saw the dildo ever again. I did get my revenge on her though.  
  
Like I said, I was forced to mature because of her. I found out why she did it. She figured that because I was a mistake, her words not mine, she didn't need to treat me like a real member of the family. Now you know the real reason my sisters and dad are so protective of me. That and because I killed my mother. I bet you're surprised Ranma.  
  
It just started with little things like sprinkling rat poison in her miso at meals or sometimes laundry detergent. Because of an accident in her childhood her taste buds were killed and she lived with bland food ever since. I still don't know how she could make such great meals though. I guess it was because her sense of smell increased. Not enough to detect the poisons I slipped into her food though. One day I got so bold I had broken a thermometer earlier and poured the mercury into her soup while stirring it up before anyone noticed. I had saved the mercury in a little bottle beforehand because holding a broken thermometer would have seemed suspicious. Unfortunately I sometimes screwed up when I tried to cook in my later years because of what I did. It's a good thing I learned the right way to make meals, ne?  
  
When she started to get sick, it surprised everybody. Well, I wasn't surprised but that's because I knew why she was sick. I'm glad and remorseful that I murdered Kimiko Tendo. Glad because I did it to save myself and remorseful that I hadn't killed her sooner. I know you must be thinking why I never told you any of this. It's because I didn't want you to be angry and try to retaliate at someone that was already dead. Besides there's more to tell and I'm far from done yet. I'm sure you want to know about my so-called childhood and what really happened to Ryoga.  
  
Around the time I was seven is when I had my first boyfriend. I only call him this because he was a boy and he was my friend. Back then I didn't mind being called a tomboy. I liked being rough and rambunctious. Our friendship would have lasted if I hadn't hurt him like I did. It was just a horrible accident and I still blame myself for it. I wish I could have remembered his name so I could apologize to his family. We were playing in an empty lot like we did when it happened. He tripped and his face landed in my crotch. I saw red right then and there and when I came out of it, he was crying while holding his arm and I was shaking like a leaf. I didn't mean to break his arm but I did. I wish I could change that, Kami knows I do.  
  
This is how I got my reputation for being violent and why I hated when you called me tomboy all the time. This is another reason I ask you to forgive me and I hope that if you ever find him you will ask him for forgiveness for me as well. I didn't start to hurt people physically until Kuno made that speech years later, but the damage to my reputation was done.  
  
I was eight when I met Yuka and Sayuri. They were being picked on by the school bully and I came to their rescue. Kodachi Kuno was a lot less insane back then. She was into gymnastics as much as she is nowadays but back then she wasn't as graceful. She was calling Yuka and Sayuri nasty names while she kept trying to whip them in the face with her ribbon. When I showed up, they were crying and cringing from her and I stepped in to stop the bitch. When she sneered at me and said 'What do you want you ugly little tomboy' I almost lost it. I had a bit better control over my emotions back then because I was still training with my dad. I just glared at her and said 'You're a butt-ugly little shit so why don't you fuck off.' A bit foul I know but it did the trick. She exploded in a rage and started trying to whip me. She actually got lucky a couple of times and got me in two very sensitive spots. Those spots were one of my nipples and my mound. This time when the red came it was more of a tint and I knew exactly what I was doing. Believe it or not, I'm sorry this happened too. I swung my right fist up into her stomach knocking the breath out of her. I then did a snap kick into her chest which shoved her back. After that a reverse spin kick to the chin and an elbow to her forehead sent her flying backwards. Her head hit a sharp rock when she landed and she ended up in a coma for two months because of it. When she was released, she acted the way she does now. She had also forgotten about Yuka, Sayuri and I which I'm glad of.  
  
There were never any charges brought up because I was defending myself and my friends. Kodachi ended up going to boarding schools soon after. After the incident I actually became pretty popular for stopping a known bully and I gained two very close friends as well. It sure didn't improve my reputation much but it did a little because Kodachi had been bullying them at the time.  
  
Things were kind of normal till the day of that stupid speech. I honestly didn't think that anybody would listen to him but I got the shock of my life the next day. Almost the whole male population of Furinkan showed up and just this fact alone brought the red. Like with Kodachi, it was more a haze then solid. I'm actually not sorry that I beat them every day for the simple reason that I was so pissed that they would believe I would want to go out with any of them if they beat me up. My reputation had finally caught up to me and bit me in the ass. Only a few girls, including Yuka and Sayuri, were still on my side and believed me when I said I didn't want to go through that crap everyday. The rest just believed that I wanted to steal their boyfriends. Stupid cunts the lot of them.  
  
The day you arrived could have gone worse. As you know, daddy hadn't told Nabiki, Kasumi or I about the engagement till that morning. The day before, I had put a couple of the Horde into the hospital and I was starting to worry that events from the past would rear their ugly head. I learned later that you heard me tell Nabiki that you were 'my worst nightmare.' I hate to say it but that was kind of true. My worst nightmare was repeats of that first time, except my mother is always a hermaphrodite in the dream. It seems that the past did return in a way. A long time ago I realized I was being unfair to you by equating you to my mother and for that I'm sorry. I didn't know that you wouldn't try to take advantage of me because I had no idea that you had such a strong sense of honor. Akane no Baka indeed.  
  
It was a week after our fathers pulled that stunt with the wedding when I discovered who P-chan really was. Ryoga had no clue that when the ladle lady splashed him that I saw everything. Of course the red came back, but this time it was different. Everytime you and he fought was replayed in my mind along with every thing you called him in both forms. I finally got it. It took long enough but I did. I picked him up while saying something offhand about Ryoga's laundry and brought him to the dojo. When I got there and you asked where I was going with 'pork butt' and I told you that I was going to cook something, I guess you thought I was trying to make a pork dish. The look on your face was classic.  
  
As you know, I actually made a full meal for P-chan. What you don't know was I made it while thinking of mother. I purposefully poisoned most of it. I then force fed that bastard pig every bite even when I knew he was feeling nothing but pain. It's no surprise that he died. I had never been gladder that my acting skills were as good as they were. In a way, after I killed that perverted pork bun, it helped me to learn to stop cooking the way I did. Strange though it may seem, I'm grateful to Ryoga for that. I do admit it was a nice funeral even if it was for a pig. If you ever find Akari, tell her I'm sorry.  
  
I guess that's pretty much it except for my death. The guilt of everything I've done in my past and my utter hatred of life pretty much engulfed me recently. Please don't blame Nabiki for her part in this. She didn't know why I wanted the gun and I wasn't about to tell her. I had thought to use it at the dojo while my mother's shrine was at my back. It would have seemed appropriate if my brains splattered the bitch's picture and the bullet shattered the damn thing. Right now I don't know where I'm going to go to use this thing. How Nabiki got her hands on a Desert Eagle Magnum is amazing in itself.  
  
Hopefully when my body is found, this letter is still there. Tell my family everything and apologize for me. If I was stronger, I would try to live through the pain and maybe go see a therapist but I deserve this. I know it won't make everybody happy and right now I don't give a shit. Like you Ranma, I've never liked to break peoples' hearts. It doesn't look like I have a choice though. Tell Kuno that I'm sorry for what I did to his sister and to get on with his life. Tell Kodachi the same.  
  
Ranma, these last few years have been wonderful with you in my life. I take with me my love for you to the other side and hope you can get over me soon. As you know, Nabiki and Kasumi are still single and they once confided in me that they love you as much as I do, if not more. Marry one of them and be happy. I know Nabiki would like to finally get her cherry popped but so would Kasumi. Hopefully they can give you healthy children. I think you would make a great daddy. Always remember me with fond memories. I will see you on the other side.  
  
With Love Always,  
  
Akane  
  
------------  
  
Ranma sighed as he put the letter down on the desk and reached for a couple of Kleenex from the box to dry his eyes. Akane's body had been found a week ago and the news of her suicide spread like wildfire through Nerima. Ranma's pigtail hung limp down his back, seemingly echoing the feelings of his heart. After skimming through the letter a couple more times, Ranma stood while putting the letter back in the envelope addressed to him. Putting the envelope in his pocket, he walked to the door of the office, opened it and stepped through into the hallway. Not bothering to close the door, he turned right and walked down the cold and empty corridor towards the double doors that housed the morgue of Nerima General.  
  
Going through the doors, he looked around for the coroner and found her eating her lunch at an empty slab. How anyone could stand to eat in this place was beyond him, let alone work here. Going up to her, he cleared his throat and she turned around slowly.  
  
"So it seems you are finished reading the letter. Do you need to lie down? They may not look it, but those gurneys in the corner are quite comfortable." Shaking his head Ranma replied, "No, but thanks anyway. I was wondering if I could see her one more time. I would also like a copy of your final report. Her family will want it." Grunting while standing up, the chubby woman that oddly reminded Ranma of a cross between his father and the American director John Carpenter, walked to the wall of body shelves. "That seems like a reasonable request. I'll include it in the folder along with her personal effects. Again, I'm sorry for your loss. It may seem morbid, but I'm glad I have someone to talk to down here. Well, someone that talks back anyway. Here we are."  
  
Opening the door and pulling out the shelf, Noriko Yamaguchi pulled down the sheet so Akane could be seen from the top of her breasts up. There was a type of heavy gauze covering her head, not unlike Genma wears, except this was being used to cover the wound at the back of her skull. A brief whiff of gunpowder reached Ranma's nostrils and he unconsciously sniffed. Tears started leaking out the sides of his eyes and he soon found a box of Kleenex thrust into his hands by the slightly overweight but friendly morgue attendant. Stemming the flow, he nodded his thanks to her then handed the box back. "It's a shame that such a pretty girl like her would do such a thing. Sometimes I really hate my job. She reminds me of one of my nieces. Was she your girlfriend?"  
  
Looking at Akane's still face, he could remember exactly the last thing he had told her when she was alive. He just didn't realize till he had read the letter that the look of pain on her face as he said he loved her was the most agonizing thing he could have said. She of course returned the sentiment before she left. Rubbing his right forearm and wincing in remembrance of the time a little girl he had thought of as a friend broke it, he thought to himself 'I forgive you Akane.' He knew she had heard him and felt a little better where ever she was. Swallowing so he could speak, he turned to Noriko and answered her question. "No, she was my wife."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I have no idea where the hell this idea came from. I was in a mood when I wrote it and it just flowed out of me. It easily could have been anyone but Akane on the slab and having written the letter, it just ended up being her. I'm probably going to get nasty reviews from the people that think Akane can do no wrong. I don't care.  
  
Don't get me wrong, sometimes I like the girl, but sometimes she gets on my nerves. I never thought I would write a dark fic in the first place. You never know what you can do till you do it I guess. Of course I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, except for Noriko. She was going to be a guy but I changed that at the last minute. Like always, if you want to post my fic on your site, just email me and ask. If you didn't like my story, you know my motto, "If they're buxom, I f……" Oops, wrong motto. "My fic, my rules." See you in the funny papers. 


End file.
